Fic aneh tak berjudul
by Byakko Hiyorin
Summary: Ini cerita gaje yang saya buat karena dipaksa kagami, jadi kalau mau protes jangan ke saya ya q
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna! kembali lagi dengan saya Tamura X3

Yah, karena gak ada inspirasi yaudah, saya buat saja fic crossover yang Aneh nan gaje ini, kalau gak mau baca tinggal pencet back, gitu aja -,-

Yaudah, dimulai aja yah

Warning : Typo, Gaje, gak lucu, dll.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid atau LS bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam chara nya untuk menjadi pemeran di fic ini.

"Yo, Kagamin! Selamat pagi! " Konata langsung menyapa kagami pagi itu. ( author : nggak! Malem! #ditimpuk bata)

"oh, Kona, selamat pagi juga!" Kagami membalas

"katanya ada murid baru di sekolah kita"Konata menjelaskan dengan singkat dan jelas ( pelajaran? )

"Sudahlah, ngobrolnya dikelas saja, sudah telat nih!" Kagami langsung ngacir ke kelas

-di kelas-

"Ehem, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dari sekolah yang tidak dikenal (plak), oke, murid baru, perkenalkan diri kalian ke kelas!" Kuroi-sensei berceramah (plak)

"Nama saya Hatsune miku, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kata anak berambut teal panjang dikuncir dua,

"Kalau saya Kaito Shion, salam kenal." sambung bapak (?) berambut biru dan memakai syal di lehernya.

"baiklah, segitu saja perkenalannya, silakan duduk di mana saja" Kata Kuroi-sensei

"eh, tempat duduk ini kosong tidak?" tanya Miku ke Kagami

"oh, iya, silakan, disitu kosong kok!"jawab kagami

"Terimakasih, ehh..."

"Hiiragi Kagami, salam kenal!" balas kagami sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke Miku

"sama-sama, Hiiragi-san!" kata miku sambil bersalaman dengan Kagami

"panggil saya kagami saja, miku-san"

"iya, kagami."

~to be continued~

Tamura : tuh kan, jadi gaje, endingnya aneh pula! DX

irazu : sabar ya...

Tamura : oh iya, kaito gimana tuh, belom dapet tempat duduk

Irazu : biarin aja, nanti juga dapet sendiri

Tamura : yaudah, sekian dari saya, Review ya, saya menerima Usul, saran, dan juga Pujian /kepedean. Bye-bye minna~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Minna! Maafkan saya kalau updatenya lama, Soalnya saya mabit dulu di sekolah, terus karena gak ada inspirasi juga, yaudah dibuat berdasarkan cerita mabit saya, tapi diganti kemah, sudah ya penjelasannya!

Dont like? Dont read!, Typo, Gaje, dkk.

-Pagi hari di Ryouou Gakuen-

BRAAKKKK! ( pagi-pagi udah ribut weh... -" )

Langsung semua murid diam karena Kuroi-sensei membuka pintu sampai sekencang itu

"Anak-anak, Siapkan barang-barang kalian! Malam ini!"

Kuroi-Sensei menjelaskan dengan kesal, karena, saya tidak tahu juga, tanya sendiri dong! #dihantam readers

"Karena besok ada Kemah di Lapangan punya pak Ma*******yo yang di sebelah sana lho, besok kalian harus ikut!, kelompoknya buat sendiri gih!" ( ini guru males amat sih, tapi biar ga mainstream juga sih, )

Nah, nanti dilanjutkan lagi ya, bye-bye~ #bahhh


	3. Chapter 3

Hai hai minna! w

saya minta maaf kalau chap sebelumnya sangat pendek, terus disclaimernya juga lupa, maaf banget, soalnya saking buntu nya inspirasi jadi gitu deh xD #digampar

Anyways minna, maaf kalau kependekan dan selamat membaca! :3

Disclaimer : LS dan voca bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya sudah kubuat mereka semua gila XD #dihantam readers

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Perubahan sifat seketika (?), dll.

-2 hari sebelum berangkat-

Semua siswa Ryouou Gakuen dibuat kaget karena kemah yang sangat mendadak setelah tahun pelajaran baru, mana pembagian kelompoknya kagak jelas pula, iyalah, kan dijelasin sama guru yang koplak nan gaje itu (kuroi : HEH! YANG GAJE TUH ELOOO! ) tempatnya gak jelas juga pula, kemaren mau di gunung hari ini mau di bawah laut (?), besok dimana lagi yah,, -..-

Kagami : Kona-chan, kita mau ngapain sih dua hari lagi? Kayaknya mendadak banget deh, padahal kemaren baru masuk sekolah.

Tsukasa : iya tuh, Onee-chan betul, baru aja masuk, aku kan juga belom sempet beli wipol ( disekolah author bercandaan wipol lagi terkenal karena ada yang cerita wipol)

Kagami : buat apa coba kamu beli wipol? -_-

Tsukasa : ya buat diminum lah! Emang buat apa lagi? ( author : nih anak bego amat #dihajar )

Konata : sebentar lagi kemah, Kagami, Tsukasa, wipol itu buat bersihin lantai bukan buat diminum -"

Tsukasa : tapi Kona-chan, dirumah aku minum wipol terus! Enak sih habisnya!

( tsukasa udah kebal sama racunnya wipol )

All : *sweatdrop*

oke, lanjut ke kelasnya Yutaka, yah, kelas 1 dan 2 kemah juga ( terserah lah kelas berapa, saya gak tau soalnya #heh)

Yutaka : nee, Hiyorin, katanya dua hari lagi kita kemah ya? Dimana?

Hiyori : #sibuk gambar

Iwasaki : asdhshdashidhusahusahduadhfuhaddhadiiha ( kok malah jadi gila? )

Yutaka : Hiyoriiinnnnn :(

Hiyori : kamu manggil? Aku gak denger, maaf yah~

Yutaka : sebentar lagi kita kemah ya?

Iwasaki : heh yuta, 2 hari itu lama, kita masih lama kemahnya, sebentar lagi itu buat yang sekitar satu jam atau dua jam~

Yutaka : minami-chan? Kamu kok gila sih sekarang? Kerasukan apa sih?

Hiyori : iya ya? Kok iwa sekarang gila sih? Cepet panggil dewa sumur kesini!

Yutaka : #nelpon. Halo dewa sumur? Temen saya gila nih, tolong disembuhin, oh iya, secepatnya ya, terimakasih.

Hiyori : udah diangkat? Katanya apa?

Yutaka : Dia lagi ada pasien, tapi udah selesai, dia otw kesini, tuh dia #nunjuk jendela

Dewa Sumur : anda memanggil? Pasiennya dimana?

Hiyo : itu tuh pak! Yang rambutnya lumutan itu! ( iwa : enak aja lumutan! Keren gini juga! )

Iwasaki : heeee heeee heeeeee auuuu! ( noh kan. Udah sarap lagi )

Dewa sumur : sini saya periksa dulu, wah! Gawat nih!

Yutaka : kenapa?

Hiyo : #ngemil sendal goreng saking gugupnya ( irazu : WOI SADAR WOIII! )

Dewa Sumur : dia gak bisa sembuh, dia sudah gila total,

Hiyo : terus gimana pak? Dia mau kemah lho!

Dewa Sumur : dia harus pingsan dua hari baru bisa sadar, malah tiga hari

Hiyo : oohh gitu, yaudah tolong di pingsanin aja ( main nentuin aja nih anak )

-end-

Nah, segitu dulu chap sekarang, paling nggak agak jelas lah (?) yaudah, bye-bye minna! :3


	4. Chapter 4

HAI MINNAA! w #diprotes tetangga

kembali lagi dengan saya yang Gaje ini! Yah, karena saya kurang kerjaan yaudah saya update lagi fic nya, dari pada cengo dirumah jadi saya lanjutin nih fic, anyway, selamat membaca! Gak mau baca? Tinggal pencet back

Oh iya, kemaren saya lupa masukkin peran miku sama kaito, maaf :3

Disclaimer : LS dan voca bukan milik saya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya

Warning : Gaje,Typo,Nggak nyambung, kebanyakan percakapan kah?, dll.

Lanjutan dari kemaren

Hiyo : oohh gitu, yaudah tolong di pingsanin aja

Dewa sumur : CIAAATTT! #mukul iwasaki pake sapu lidi

Dengan elitnya iwa langsung menghindar dari terkaman (?) sapu lidi yang mengamuk (?) itu dan sapu lidi itu langsung mental ke depan kaito yang kebetulan lewat didepan kelas Yutaka dkk. Reaksinya? Langsung Kaito teriak mirip banci saking kagetnya, semua orang dan makhluk lain (?) yang di sekitar situ langsung sweatdrop mendengar jeritan (?) Kaito yang aneh nan koplak itu.

Iwa : gak kenaa, gak kenaaaa! Weeekkkk! ( masih gila )

Yuta + Hiyo : AAAAAAA ADA ORANG GILAAA! ( kok baru nyadar sekarang? )

Dewa sumur : yasudah, pekerjaan saya disini sudah selesai, saya pergi dulu yah, bye-byeee~~~~

Yuta : jangan pergi duluuu! #histeris

Dewa sumur : oh iya, aku lupa sesuatu!

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian belum bayar!

Hening...

Yuta : YAUDAH NIH DUITNYA! PERGIII! #ngasih duit terus ngusir

Skip time aja yah, hiyo males nulis #bah

-Hari Keberangkatan-

Semua Warga sekolah termasuk makhluk gaib di sekolah juga (?) sudah berkumpul di sekolah, mereka mau berangkat ke lokasi, itu lho, lapangan hijau punya pak ma********o yang terkenal banyak monster wipolnya itu lho, tahu kan?

Miku : oi, BaKaito, kenapa kamu bawa sikat panjang? Buat apa?

Kaito : gak tau, udah ada dari sananya

Kenapa kaito bawa sikat? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah iwa akan sembuh? Akankah Tsukasa makan monster wipol? (?)

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Ohaaii! Kembali dengan Hiyoo! w

Hiyo mohon maaf kalau sudah ngilang beberapa minggu, hiyo liburan sekalian hiatus, sekarang baru update, gara-gara ditagih sama si spammer itu ( irazu : malah curhat woy -")

Warning : Typo, OC nyelip, Gaje, dll.

Yaudah, cukup segitu aja, don't like? Don't read! Pergi sonohhh! #dihantam

-Disclaimer-

Voca dan LS bukan milik saya, mereka (?) milik Crypton Future Media dan Yoshimizu Kagami-sensei

Start! :3 (?)

Di lapangan Ryouou Gakuen semua murid kelas 1 sampai 3 berbaris, ngantri masuk bis untuk ke lapangan Wipol milik pak Ma******yo

Yaudah, langsung ke pembagian kelompok aja deh #kecepetan

Kelompok 1

Pembina : Luka Megurine-sensei

Anggota : Konata Izumi, Hatsune Miku, Tsukasa Hiiragi, Misao Kusakabe, Rin Kagamine

Kelompok 2

Pembina : Kuroi Nanako-sensei

Anggota : Kagami Hiiragi, Ayano Minegishi, Yuki Seiishirou, Akita Neru, Yowane haku, Miyuki Takara

Kelompok 3

Pembina : Meiko Sakine

Anggota : Hiyori Tamura, Iwasaki Minami, Patricia Martin, Kobayakawa Yutaka, Akira Kogami ( gak yakin nih…. -")

Kelompok 4

Pembina : Gakupo Kamui

Anggota : Kaito Shion, Kagamine Len, Shiraishi Minoru, Utatane Piko

Oke, jadi ada 4 Kelompok (atau apalah itu namanya) gaje #dihajar.

Sekarang udah pada otw, tenang aja ww #dihajarlagi. Mereka kesana jalan kaki karena tetanggaan sekolahnya sama tamannya #dihajarlagikarenagaje.

-sesampainya disana—

"YEEEYYYY AKHIRNYA NYAMPEEEE!" Kaito teriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai semua orang budek seketika

"Woi kaito jangan teriak-teriak mulu napah!" Miku membalas sambil menghantam kaito pakai Negi

"ih baru teriak sekali juga, jahat amat sih lu " langsung semua orang diem, karena setuju mungkin? #plaked

"heeeeeeeeeee jadi disini lapangannya.. biru yaaaaaaa" ingat, Iwasaki masih gila! xD

"ini tuh Hijau, bego, belajar gak sih?" Hiyori membalas (hiyo, ingat, iwa masih gila)

"nggak, ini biru!"

"ijo!"

"biru!"

"IJOOOOO!"

"SUDAAHHH!" Yutaka teriak

"wipolnya mana ya?" Tsukasa nyari-nyari wipol kesayangannya itu

-TBC-

Endingnya gaje? YANG PENTING UDAH UPDAAATTE! #capslockjebol

Mohon maaf kesalahannya ya ( kalau ada)


End file.
